


Everything Has Changed

by dear_chaton



Series: 12 Days of Miraculous [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 12 Days of Miraculous, Christmas prompts, Day 5, F/M, Identity Reveal, Sleepovers with a superhero, everything has changed, the other half reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_chaton/pseuds/dear_chaton
Summary: Or the one where Marinette freaks out





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the fifth day of the 12 Days of Miraculous! I hope you enjoy these christmas themed one shots :) 
> 
> This is the second part to Sneaky Sleepovers in case you were wondering

Chat drops his transformation and Marinette is almost tempted to shield her eyes but it too late and suddenly everything makes sense.

❝Surprise?❞ Adrien appears out of a flash of green and she’s suddenly very unsure where her feelings lie. But instead, Marinette drops everything she was currently holding, a couple of adrien posters and a bottle of glue and hikes up to her balcony to scream.

Loudly.

Alya comes to check on her a moment later, and Marinette screams again, louder.

❝Girl, are you okay?❞

❝Peachy.❞ Marinette mutters before following Alya back to her room, where the boys are trying their hardest to look inconspicuous. Adrien is doing this thing where he rubs neck nervously, and Marinette feels horrible.

❝Hey so can we get this show on the road yet?❞ Nino breaks the silence and that’s all it takes for most of the tension to leave the air as the four of them crowd onto Marinette’s chaise to watch yet another movie of Alya’s choice.

❝SInce it’s my turn for movie night, I choos-❞

❝No way it's your turn! You made us watch The Proposal last week! It’s definitely Adrien’s turn babe.❞ Nino cuts her off, and Marinette finds herself nodding along with Nino.

❝Fine, what does the nerd suggest?❞

❝… Howl’s Moving Castle.❞ Adrien whispers and that’s that. The night goes on without much of a hiccup. The four teens are fed dinner at some point and Marinette’s parents welcome Adrien like they’ve always done. And if the couple feeds the blond a little extra than everyone else, Marinette doesn’t say a word.

* * *

Somewhere around midnight, Marinette finds herself falling into the depths of sleep when there’s a crash outside. Unfortunately that only meant one thing.

Marinette reluctantly wakes up Tikki and makes up way up her ladder when she sees movement out of the corner of her eye.

Oh right, Chat stood there frozen in front of her, in the middle of taking a step over a sleeping Nino. It was so weird, knowing that it was Adrien under that dorky exterior.

❝Shouldn’t you be sleeping Mari?❞ Chat asks, successfully making his way over to her ladder, looking up at her with a curious stare.

❝Not when there’s an akuma outside, no.❞ Marinette glances outside and there’s ice everywhere, which wasn’t entirely abnormal but the figure floating above the ice with light blue robes and ice coming off her in droves was a little out of the ordinary if you were asking her.

❝Right, I was just about to fix that.❞ Chat shimmies past her into the open air and Marinette finds herself following him, for entirely other reasons than to save the day. He’s about to jump off her balcony when Chat notice her just standing there.

❝Hey you should be inside, it's getting cold.❞ Marinette doesn’t know what to do or what to say, she’s felt so torn the entire night and doesn’t know how to fix it. This was her goddamn partner for heaven’s sake. She shouldn’t be treating him like this.

❝Yeah sure, of course,❞ But she made no attempt at moving. It wasn’t until Chat placed his hands on her shoulders that Marinette looked into his eyes for the first time that night.

❝It’ll be okay, Ladybug will save the day.❞ She wasn’t thinking straight, but when she lunged forward to kiss his cheek, it felt right.

❝Just please be safe Adrien.❞ And with that she climbed back into her room. Marinette waited until she heard Chat bound off before following him as Ladybug.

* * *

When it was over and the butterfly was purified, Marinette sat herself onto one of the roofs to relax. It was still winter and cold outside but not nearly as bad as when the ice akuma was terrorizing the city. Chat was resting beside her, looking like he wanted to say something.

❝Ladybug?❞ She hummed, looking over at her partner.

❝I did something tonight. You know other than protecting the city,❞ He laughed nervously, wringing his hands together as if he wasn’t sure what to do with them.

❝I was with my friends and I told them I was Chat.❞

❝Oh did you now? How’d it go?❞ Chat was taken aback, like he expected her to respond differently but launching into a whole rant about how supportive they were and how siked he was to finally be free from the lie.

❝And even the girl I liked kissed me good luck before this fight, I thought she was mad at me but no, she’s,❞ Then Chat realized what he was saying and blushed.

❝Got a new crush now do we?❞ Marinette was screaming inside, but she had to keep calm even though this dork just basically admitted to his crush who his crush was.

❝Yeah,❞ He smiled like a lovesick dork. ❝Not that I don’t love you my lady but she’s the best.❞

❝You know I’ve been thinking, I want you to know who I am as well.❞ Chat freezes, almost falling off the roof before Marinette releasing her transformation without much hesitance.

❝Marinette?❞ Chat stares at her, before a small smile appears on his face and launched towards her in a hug.

❝Marinette! You’re Ladybug?❞ A flash of green later, Adrien was hugging her in the winter night, snowflakes falling softly on their hair.

❝Surprise kitty.❞ She smiled until her cheeks hurt, watching the blond freak out in ways she didn’t know were possible.

❝Do Alya and Nino know??❞

❝I’ll tell them in the morning, you were more important.❞ Adrien sputters and blushes, taking her hand shyly.

❝Well I guess the cat's’ out the bag.❞

❝Adrien I will push you off this roof.❞ And if the two of them are found cuddling in the morning, and a few pictures are taken for evidence, Marinette wasn’t about to deny anything anytime soon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Kiwi xx
> 
> Comment and give kudos please!!


End file.
